Él lo tiene todo
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Ron observa a Hermione y Harry, no puede evitar que el ceño se le frunza y la boca se le llene de amargura cuando los observa claramente... A pesar de todo, Harry siempre gana.


Nada me pertenece, todo de JK. Ahora, la idea sí es mía, aunque todavía no sé si catalogarla en Universo Alterno o no, tranquilamente podría haber sucedido. No estoy sumando a nada, ¿o si? Bueno, ustedes me dirán. Nos vemos al final.

**Él lo tiene todo**

Por Ruby P. Black

Ron entrecerró los ojos, como hace siempre que algo le molesta o cuando algún pensamiento divaga por su mente cansada. A veces no lo puede evitar, cuando se da cuenta de cosas que le parecen preocupantes, que amenazan con irrumpir en su tranquilidad, en la felicidad que parece a punto de rozar con los dedos. No es fácil cuando eso sucede, no es agradable la forma en que luego debe actuar, renunciando.

No es, ni siquiera, la primera vez.

− "De verdad, Harry, creo que me daría vergüenza si fuera tu" – le dice Hermione al muchacho de la cicatriz en la frente. Están sentados frente a él, más cerca entre sí, junto a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Debió haber sucedido que cosas así pasarían si volvían a Hogwarts para cursar su último año. Pero claro, tuvo que ceder y seguir a esos dos. Siempre era igual, ¿o no? El pobre Weasley siguiendo a la inteligente Hermione Granger y al valiente Harry Potter.

Suspiró.

No tenían sentido los celos a esta altura del partido. ¿Quién era, acaso, el novio de la castaña? Se suponía que todos esos miedos habían quedado atrás, que ahora él era un chico seguro, que había sido elegido por la protagonista del cuento, que lo quería de verdad. A pesar de las peleas, de los malos entendidos, se suponía que ya había ganado.

Hermione arrugó la nariz y rió, con ese gesto tan simple que lo derretía por dentro, a pesar de no ser tan bonita como otras chicas. Era raro que a veces se encontraba pensando que no la veía preciosa, pero se lo atribuía a que prácticamente habían crecido juntos. Ella le pegó a Harry con el dorso de la pluma con la que redactaba el ensayo de Historia de la Magia. Ambos estaban en ello. O, en realidad, Hermione corregía el pergamino lleno de borrones del moreno.

Él, por una vez en su vida, ya lo había hecho.

− "Deja de burlarte, Hermione, no me estás ayudando" – Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso y levantó la vista mientras se acomodaba las gafas. Se observaron en intenso silencio, con los labios bien apretados los dos.

Y esa muda batalla que a veces tenían los ojos verdes y los castaños comenzaba otra vez.

¿Por qué él jamás hacía eso con Hermione?

¿Por qué jamás se observaran como si lo supiesen todo del otro? Incluso sucedía lo contrario, le costaba una inmensidad entenderla, porque ella pensaba que todo estaba claro como el agua y se quedaba callada, entonces, él arruinaba las cosas y el caos se desataba. Peleas van y vienen y muchas palabras hirientes de por medio mientras Harry corría de un lado a otro tratando de arreglarlo todo.

Ginny seguro no se daba cuenta.

La rabia se le escapaba por los poros. Porque Harry lo tenía todo, esa confianza indispensable con su chica, la mirada que parecía entenderlo todo mientras ella sonreía y volvía a ayudarle con los apuntes; el tirón de cabellos que se adivinaba como un juego entre ellos que terminaba con una risa simpática, de esas que él jamás le robaba a la castaña.

Harry tiene los abrazos inesperados de Hermione, esos que le salen del alma y no los puede calcular. Ahora lo veía más claro, especialmente cuando observaba esa bruja que ella tenía dentro, que salía sorpresivamente, que no piensa nada y se deja llevar por la marea de algo que nace en lo profundo.

− "¿Ron?" – ella le mira con los ojos repletos de preocupación. Tal vez porque lleva demasiado tiempo observándolos.

Harry también tiene la valentía porque él no hace nada. Aprieta fuerte los labios y frunce el ceño pero no corrige las cosas, el curso de la historia, de lo que es y no debería ser. No la deja ir o le hace ver lo que ambos están perdiendo, prefiere esperar a que algún día Hermione tome la decisión y elija ser feliz con quién de verdad debería estar.

Él sólo es el menor de los Weasley, no es necesario que tome cartas en el asunto.

− "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" – sonríe de costado y se pone de pie del sillón para tomarle las manos suaves. El pulgar femenino le roza levemente el dorso.

− "Te ves extraño" – ella jamás sabe explicar sus expresiones, la forma en que se siente, las cosas que le pasan por la mente. Aún cuando han pasado demasiadas cosas y son el trío dorado. Jamás llegará al grado de entendimiento que esos dos se profesan mutuamente.

− "Estoy bien. ¿Ya terminaron?"

Hermione gira a ver a Harry y ambos se miran un segundo más. El moreno tiene la mejilla manchada de tinta y les sonríe.

− "Harry estará bien sin mí. ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

− "Vamos a dar un paseo por el lago"

Harry tiene todo lo que quiere, pero esta vez no será esto. Porque él necesita a la castaña casi como necesita respirar, y la quiere inmensamente. Es la chica de sus sueños y ahora que los ha alcanzado no los va a dejar ir. No lo hará ahora. Hasta que ella decida prescindir de él, eso es otro cantar.

Pero puedes esperar a que suceda. O que no suceda en lo absoluto.

Fin

Ron me ha salido un poco malo, ¿no? Bueno, no es que sea malo, es un sentimiento normal. A veces, para algunas personas es difícil renunciar a aquello por lo cual estuvieron esperando muchos años; especialmente cuando se trata de amor.

Espero que les haya gustado, indirectamente quería plasmar un Harry/Hermione por eso está en este ranking. Es muy leve, muy inocente.

Estoy en plan de escribir mucho, espero que me escriban, me hagan pedidos, me lancen tomates y comentarios. Todo es bienvenido.

Como siempre los invito a pasar por mi Facebook y poner me gusta, hay muchos escritos originales por ahí dando llama Ruby P. Black. Así de simple.

Bueno, eso es todo, nos veremos prontito…

¡Muchos besos!

Ruby


End file.
